TemaHina Valentines Day
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Title says all. Some Sasunaru, very little gomenesai.mostly NejiGaa adn TemaHina. Shojo and Shounen-ai. Don't like don't read.  -


**This minna is a Valentines' day fic. Mainly shojo-ai TemaHina (one of the few girlxgirl pairings I can stand.) Anyways, that's the main paring. Some of the side parings are: remember semexuke, they are Sasunaru duh, NejiGaa…. So yeah enjoy this and happy Valentines' day! Oh and my very spastic friend is helping me with this. He doesn't have a fanfiction account so you can't look him up.**

"S'uke!" a hyper blonde fox hollered for his mate glomping him. Both the blonde fox and the raven wolf fell to the ground, the fox straddling the fox's waist his tail wagging hyperly. "Oi was it _really_ necessary to glom me like that?" he groaned feeling a bump form on the back of his head. "Un, it was necessary to glomp you. I just had to do that or else you wouldn't let me do this!" he practically yelled.

A small purple haired bunny sighed staring as the fox and wolf kissed, both with a cheesy grin on their face as they pulled away from each other. She sighed a faint blush on her face after watching the display. Her floppy dark ear fell and a whimper left her throat. "I wish _she_ was here…then maybe…" she chewed her bottom lip before getting up and walking away from the couple.

She sighed again scooting her feet. "T-"her phone vibrated in the pocket of her school skirt. She pulled it out and flipped it open, her pale violet eyes widening a bit at the number. She gulped before pressing the talk button and putting the phone up to her ear. "H…hello…" she answered hesitantly. "Hi na-chan, it's good to talk to ya!" A loud familiar voice yelled at the other end, making the raven's blush get brighter. "Ah…T…Tema-san…i…it's good to t…talk to you too." She said playing with a strand of her long hair. (A/N: Yes, it's the shippuden way her long hair.)

"I know it is. Now tell me something. When are you going to be home?" she asked, her smirk could be heard through the phone. "Ah, w…well…I um I s…suppose about 3:30 I g…guess…w...why?" she asked. "Well my friend _that_ is a secret! Now, don't try to dig for information cause you know it's not gonna work. So I'll talk to you later!" The blonde practically yelled into the phone before a click was heard on the other end.

Hinata blinked, her phone still pressed to her ear. "T…that was s…strange…" she muttered closing her phone and putting it back into her pocket. "Ah! N…Nii-chan wanted me to b…buy some food s…since we're having g…guest tonight!" she gasped quickly grabbing her bag and ran to the nearest store.

-TO NEJI!-

"Oi, open the door pretty boy!" Kankuro yelled banging on the Hyuuga's door. Neji growled throwing his book down and stomping to the door. The sand siblings or more specifically, Kankuro, was pounding at the door for a good half hour now. His dark leopard ears twitched as soon as he smelt the scent of them and ignored them, hoping they'd go away…and that was a while ago.

"If you don't stop pounding on my door you fail excuse of a cat, I'll rape you're little brother in front of you." His bored expression turned to a smirk. "Although, I wouldn't call it rape, he might en-"A pale hand was clamped over his mouth and clear aquamarine eyes glared at the leopard with a blush. "If you want anything tonight, you'll stop talking right now Hyuuga." The young demon glared. Neji glared back, a trickle of sweat sliding down his cheek. -Y…You wouldn't…- the red head nodded, their eyes locking for a few seconds before Neji pushed the pale hand away with a pout. "You're so mean sometimes." The leopard huffed. "Yes I know." Gaara agreed. "Oh well, now go upstairs and look on my bed, I have something for you." He said, pout turning into a suggestive smirk. His round fluffy ears twitched, a pretty dust of pink covered his cheeks. "Whatever…" the panda muttered heading up the stairs, the blonde ocelot and the panther stared after their otouto with identical knowing grins.

(A/N: Okay, so I had absolutely _no_ idea what the crack an ocelot was and I never heard of it till my creepy smart friend even though his smarts is highly questionable said that's what Temari should be so looked it up and it's adorable. So if you don't know what it is, look it up. _So_ kawaii.

"Oh and Temari, Lady Hinata should be here soon. I just sent her to get food for tonight since you would be here." He said, sitting back on the couch and going back to his book. About that time a evil aura was felt from upstairs. Neji smirked counting down from three; as if on cue Gaara came stomping down the stairs with a bright red blush on his face.

"Did you like it?" He asked. The red panda glared panting. "Y…you…" Said panda trembled before leaping over the couch and pouncing on the leopard the tip of his tail waving lightly. "You jerk; I never told you I liked cookies…" he muttered nuzzling the other's neck. "No but I figured it out since you always stare when Naruto comes over with his and shares them with you." He chuckled. "Jerk…" he muttered again before getting up and calmly sitting beside the Hyuuga, grabbing his hand. -Cookies? - Temari asked the panther beside her. Kankuro shrugged. –Who knew? – He sighed.

-TO HINA!-

I hope this will do…she thought with a sigh not taking notice of the danger lurking behind her. I wonder if it's her. She smiled at the thought of her crush on a certain blonde haired cat. I need to tell her this time…I don't know how much longer I can-

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" an unfamiliar voice asked making the dark haired bunny gasp and turn around quickly. "Its looks like a scared little bunny. Hey boss can we eat her?" a bluenette asked hyperly. "No, Mizuko we can't eat her. We're gonna use her for more _appropriate_ uses." The leader smirked licking his lips and walking towards Hinata. "I…I…" she gulped trembling, taking a few steps back as the group of dogs grew closer.

"Hey, there's no need to run away beautiful. Just let us have some fun and we'll let you go. What do ya say?" he asked smirking as Hinata looked around for an exit seeing as she ran into a wall. (Original I know. ^-^') "P…please l…let m…me g…go…I…I n…need t…to g…go…" she whimpered, her lavender ears falling. "No you don't. Now put down those bags and strip for us ho-"he was cut off by a fist in his face.

"Hey ya useless mutt, keep you're hands off of this bunny before I lose my cool and my just _might _slip." She sneered, holding her hand up, her fingernails turning into sharp claws. "Stupid cat, what do you think you can do exactly? Now why don't you just retract the claws and leave us alone like a good little house cat." He smirked, making a shooing motion with his hand.

The group behind him started to laugh at that. "Oh you did _not_ just call me a house cat! You're so dead!" she said charging at the group, beating the leaders lackey's to a pulp within minuets. "Now, what were you saying?" she exclaimed popping her knuckles. "Ah…um…I'm sorry…I uh…AHHH!" He ran off screaming like a psycho, his lackey's soon following after him, a few tripping over their own feet before rushing off, a trail of dust following.

"Touch _my_ precious bunny again and I'll massacre ya!" she yelled at the group just before they vanished. "Hm, that felt good. Not much of a fight though, but _man_ I wanted some action!" Hinta's savior laughed loudly, tail waving in excitement. "T…Temari-san…t…thank you s…so m…much for s…saving me…" she stuttered a cherry red blush on her face, she was playing with the corner of the bag scooting the dirt around with her toe.

"Don't worry about it Usa-chan, let's get back to you're house though I'm starved." She grinned grabbing the bag from Hinata's arms and running off. The bunny stared after her blinking in confusion before running after her.

-AT THE HOUSE!-

"Baka hyou* get you cruddy hands off of me right now!" Gaara and Neji were in the Hyuuga's room on his bed. The said leopard had the snarling red panda pinned with his wrists held above his head with one hand, the other slowly undoing his shirt. "I don't want too. You teasing me back there…" Neji chuckled shaking his head. "Well let's just say, I don't take that kindly. _You_ my dear uke must be punished." He chuckled. "Damn it Hyuuga let me go this…instant!" he grunted struggling in the leopards hold.

"Nope, and quit struggling before I make it worse on-"his door was kicked in by an irate looking blonde ocelot. "Hyuuga what were you thinking sending someone as innocent as Hina-chan out there alone! She was nearly raped cause of you're stupidity! What would you have done if you ended up the uncle to bunny dog hybrids?" she screeched ignoring the situation the said Hyuuga was in. "Um…Temari…would you leave you're interrupting…" Gaara said staring blankly at his sister. "What? I come in here telling you something bad almost happened to your _cousin_ and all you can think about is…is…is having sex with Gaara.

"Temari I didn't say that…it was Gaara…" Neji blinked. "Grah! You're all a bunch of heatless bastards! Come on Hinata, let me take care of you while those to lay abouts, have wild stupid sex!" she yelled pulling the stunned rabbit out of the room.

"P…please Tema-san, its o…okay r…really. T…they didn't d…do a…anything t…to m…me." He stuttered making the cat snarl and turn to her from her spot inside the fridge. (Tema-chan's a ninja X3) "No, Hina-chan it _was_ something. As a matter of fact…IT STILL IS! How can you let people do that to you! I don't want anyone but _me_ touching you in anyway like that! No one else is going to be your first, that's already gonna be taken by-"she stopped mid rant, her brain finally catching up to what she just said.

Hinata stared at the blonde with wide eyes and a cherry red blush across her face. "T…Tema-san…y…you j…just…" Hinata buried her face in her hands with a squeal. "Well crap…I _wasn't_ planning on telling you anything but I guess it I got carried away again…Kuso!" she cursed slamming the fridge door shut. Hinata looked up from her hands and shyly up at Temari. "T…Tema-san…" she muttered. "Fine then! Today's the best day anyways. I am…" she gulped taking in a breath before staring the small rabbit girl in her pale violet orbs.

"I l…like you…yeah. Hinata Hyuuga, if you'll allow it will you be come my valentine on this…well valentines day? And I won't take no as an answer from the on and only Usa-chan that I'm undoubtedly in love with!" She said with a confident smirk.

"A…are you sure? Y…your n…not t…teasing me r…right?" the shy girl asked. "I'm not one to joke about that Hina-chan you know that much! Now please accept before I end up doing something I regret later!" she yelled. Hinata chewed on her bottom lip before a giggle escaped her mouth and she stood up. "Un, Tema-chan…I accept you offer…I…I'm really g…glad that you feel the same…" she smiled shyly up at the cat.

Temari stared at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression before a wide grin soon made its way to her face. "Yes!" she shouted happily automatically glomping the rabbit, making her squeak. "Say it then! I'm so happy you accepted yes, but I _really_ want to hear you say it." She stared at the raven with expecting happy dark forest green eyes. (I looked up a pic please don't yell at me if I'm wrong! But do tell me if I am.) "I…um…I…l…lo…daisuke Tema-san!" she said quickly grabbing her top in her fists.

Temari smiled gently down at the smaller girl. "Good, I'm glad you said it. It's good to hear." She said removing an arm from Hinata's shoulder's down to wrap around her waist and the other to gently lift her face so she could look at her. "I…its good t…to s…say." Hinata smiled looking away from her intense gaze. "Oy, Hina-chan…quit being so cute kay? I don't want anyone else to see it." Temari teased leaning down and gently pressing her lips to Hinata's making the girl blush brightly with wide eyes.

Within seconds, her pale orbs closed and she leaned in closer to the ocelot wrapping her arms around her neck. "Nu! My sister with someone now why doesn't anyone love me?" Kankuro yelled interrupting the couple making them pull apart quickly. "Kan-ku-ro~!" Temari yelled angrily at her younger brother. "Gah!" he screamed running out of the house waving his arms around screaming something about psychotic nee-chan's with a demon brain. "Tsch, damn brothers, they don't know how to keep it together _or _in their pants. She groaned flopping her head down on Hinta's shoulder.

Said bunny giggled patting her head. "It's a…alright, Neji-niichan i…is the s…same w…way." She said nuzzling her. "I know. Hey I'm hungry…let's go eat Hina-chan!" She yelled pulling her Usa-chan out of the house and to a restaurant so they could eat in peace without hearing Neji and Gaara going at it like sugar high bunnies in heat and on drugs.

-NEAR BY!-

"I love you tree! You're my best friend!" The panther yelled hugging a tree.

**End**

**Okay so I know this is probably crap bu~t I wanted to get this out by Valentines Day. So was put on at midnight exactly! X3 or tried to at least…hm…maybe earlier…Oh well I hope you liked it. And no I don't hate Kankuro…I just like making characters act different and kinda crack…ish? Un, yeah that's it. Oh well, Tell me what you thought of this Minna-san! **

/\_/\

( ^.^ )

(") (") ~


End file.
